I don't believe in eternity
by amu-chan01
Summary: Mikan wishes to be a bird. She want to be like it free. But she doesn't believe in eternity for they have a silver watch that indicates their life span. She met a boy named natsume and has a very short life span. Will they found love for each other or no?
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Believe In Eternity**

By:Amu-chan01

_**Life is so short.**_

_**It goes by so fast,**_

_**So when you find love,**_

_**Love that someone and let them know,**_

_**Before your life is through.**_

-Unknown-

Author's Note:Hellooo!! This is my second story!!!Pls. don't be so mean if the stories not good or something...I just begin writing even though I join fanfiction last year! So bear with me I'm not so good in writing stories but I'm good in reading!XD hehehe..!!!And this story is quite similar uh..no i mean its similar to a manga called Clock of here it is!!! Warning:OOCness ahead!!

Disclaimer: I would love to own G.A. but apparently i don't own it so I really wish..I don't own also the clock of eternity!

_**I Don't Believe in Eternity**_

Chapter one: Clock of Eternity and the Silver Watch

Mikan's POV

**Goo...ong....Goooong**

The bell that was in the clock signals an imminent end...echoing the world....

"Mikan! Its already Lunch time!" my beloved bestfriend,Hotaru called me.._'heheheh' _I giggle."Mikan!" She called my name once again..I jump off of the tree "Alright!Hotaru!" I said while she let out a scream "**AHHH!!!**Mikan don't scare me like that!I could die because of a heart attack because of you!" she said annoyed while blushing, a pissed one.

"I'm surprised that you know i'm here."I said to her while walking ahead of her. "I heard it from you mom '_Oh my little bird just went flying to the hill this morning_'. I never imagine you'd be on top of a sakura tree." she said while immatating mom's voice. "Weeelll....I Found a great place and its my **special spot**!" I said while smiling happily."I can oversee the whole **world** from that Spot!Let's climb it sometimes!I lend you a hand."

"I won't climb it! Baka." She said " Hey! What are they talking in the library?" I asked "There talking about **'The Origin of the World'**Tono-sensei is the teacher." She answered. "That's soooo **BORING...**How wonderful...." I exclaimed. "Then just stay there all day. After all your a monkey rather than a bird."she said...sarcastically.

"Don't be mad. Thanks for inviting me along, Hotaru." I said and kiss her on the cheeks. "Please don't change the subject with a kiss." she pouted..(Amu: Ohh Myy GawD!! Hotaru Imai just pouted! OOC much!-BAKA BAKA BAKA- Why did you do that hotaru! Hotaru: For being a baka! Amu: hmmp! Blehh!! :P)

Normal POV

"This world consist of two clocks. One is the 'Clock of Eternity' which is in the heart of the world. Second is the watch that we wear in our left wrist that is called 'Silver Watch'. It indicates the life span of each of god created this world, he bestowed us this two clocks with the wish of our happiness continue for eternity." Tono paused "" Somebody whispered then he glance at the seat of his student,Mikan, just to see she's sleeping.

He continue "Until the day we return the clocks. Lets spend our limited time..."he said and looked at Hotaru. " with happiness..Hotaru pls. wake her up" he said smiling to her. She flinched and in annoyance she stomped Mikan's right foot. "Ouch!!!" Mikan shrieked. "what is it tono-san?" she asked smiling with two eyes close.

"Right now I'm your teacher,Mikan. Tell me what do you think about the origin of the world?" he asked

"I think GOD's a big moron.(amu:I'm sorry,God!!)If we can see the end then thats not eternity."she answered plainly.

Hotaru slapped her forehead and cursing under her breath. "I have to wonder why he made this clock. I mean-" she was cut "Stop. I understand you. To a child sleeping is more important (A/N: I forgot they're just 10 here.)I won't disturb your sleep, Mikan. So that some people her; who are grown ups can listen to my lecture." he said calmly "wh-" "For those who understand. Give me your answers." he said or more like a command.

"Yes sir!!" Everyone answered except for Hotaru. "MEANIE!!" Mikan shouted in embarassment."Mikan! Apologize to- Mikan!?!" hotaru said "hmmpp!! As if I would apologize!" she said while stucking her tongue out and crawl from her desk to the door. Then she bump into someone. "eekkk!!" "Ah..excuse me.." Narumi said.

Mikan's POV

"Narumi-san!" I said, surprised. "Ah..Mikan-chan" he said more like he's way of greeting. "Are you going to teach again today narumi-san??" I asked him. "No.I just came here to borrow a book." he answered. "Where are you going?" I asked him,_ again_. "I'm going home." he said and kinda pissed.

"Hey! Hey!" I said tugging his shirt and gave me the what look, you know what i mean. "Can I come to your house??" I asked him. "Next Time." he answered obviously and continue to walked " You always say that!" I whined "Do I?" He asked "Mikan, We're standing out. So would you let go of me?" Obviously I was being dragged while grabbing his shirt which made us to look umm.._weird?_"That's because you won't stop walking!" I said

"You know,...I want to become a bird..." I said looking out the window. He chuckled. "I really want to fly....and look down on the whole world...It must be amazing..and when I told mom about it she called me 'little bird' and made fun of me." "Isn't that cute? Little bird.." "Hey! I'm serious here! I want to become a bird because birds don't have clocks"I said and glanced to his gloves.

"Narumi-san, Maybe you're just like me. You hate clocks do you??" I asked. he chuckled and said "I wonder about that." "Mikan-chan! Good news! Your mom-" "My mom's pregnant?!" "No, Your mom baked a cake!" my other friend,Yuu, said. "EHH!!! Honto??? Then i'll see you later narumi-sensei!!" I waved and went off..

=At home=

"CAKE!!" I said opening our front door and hurry to the kitchen.. "Shouldn't it be 'I'm home'?" My mother, Yuka, asked. "well...then....I'M HOME!!!"I shouted. "Mikan for god's sake stop shouting!" okaa-san said in a cold voice..I shiver.."Hey! Hey! Papa what are you doing?" I asked him politely. "Mikan, what do you think of me acting as a teacher in the library??" he asked me with so much hope in his eyes. "What are you gonna teach then?" I asked. "Well I'm going to recite poems about life, love and death" he said with pasion..urkk..

"................I wouldn't go.....That's just so boring and I'm just gonna fall asleep of boredom" I said to him truthfully and kiss his left cheek. He was stiff and turning pale. I think he's not expecting that answer...well what-ever... "Hi mama!! Have you finished baking your cake?!" I asked her... "Yes..I finished it just this time..." she replied with a smiling plastering on her face. "Itadakimas--" "But before that, here." she cut me and give me a basket full of vegetables.

"Mikan this is the vegetables we collected today. Take them to Tono's house and apologize to him." "How did you know about that?!?" I asked her. "I'll mind these reward cookies until you come back." she said obviously not listening to me. Urgg!!...."Hotaru told you, didn't she?" "My adorable little bird. That bird inside your heart should rest it's wings and build a birdcage" she said while holding my face.I feel so irritated and i stuck-out my tongue at her."Blehh!!"

"Mikan!!" okaa-san shouted, blushing furiously, pissed. "hahaha..It can't be help she's still a child after all." father said laughing. Then I run off and went to tono-san's house.

Knock...knock..

"Hey, Mikan. You've come." he said smiling. "These are the vegetables we collected at home" I said shyly..."Ahh...Thank you. Wait a moment." he said going inside his house. A minute after he went back bringing something. "Here you go. This butter was just made this morning. Take it back w/ you." he said handing it to me. "......Tono-san I''m sorry for not listening to your lecture but I just honestly tell what I think" I told him with full of courage. "Mikan, you musn't tied down by your clock." he said "Love ...your clock and this world...." I said "Yes..If you do that, you'll experience much more freedom in the world." he explain to me. I thought 'No! You're wrong!' "If you want a review of what you missed you can always come to me." he continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Believe In Eternity**

By:Amu-chan01

_**Life is so short.**_

_**It goes by so fast,**_

_**So when you find love,**_

_**Love that someone and let them know,**_

_**Before your life is through.**_

-Unknown-

Author's note: Hello!!! This is the second chapter of my story! Sorry for the very late update of this story!!Its like for how many months I think...I got bored of writing the second chapter so I'm so Sorry!!! ~_~!!And thanks for my first reviewer!! I'm truly happy that you read my story and to the other people who read , Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I just happen to own gakuen alice...not!

_**I Don't Believe in Eternity**_

Chapter Two: The boy with a fast silver clock

Mikan's POV

Goong....goong....

that becomes eternity.......

"Hey Mikan!Can you sing with us? You can sing the soprano part." a girl with dark blue hair asked.

"Yeah! We just borrowed new music scores from the library." A girl with pink hair said.

"I won't sing." I said and walked away from them.

What do you mean by eternity? What do you mean by freedom? It's such a small world after all...How stupid...

=Next day=

"Hotaru! Put your hand here!" I point at one branch.

"Mikan!-pant-Wait for-pant- me!" She said between her pants."I told you that I won't climb a tree...."

"I just want to show you the view....." I said and climb more..."My hand hurts!" she said whined.

"The pain well just fly away..." I said grabbing the last branch "After all this is my special spot that i found...." I said when i reach the spot I'm talking about there's a boy who had a raven hair who's sleeping.

"Hotaru, someone's here before us." I said and she gave me a questioning look..'who is he?I've never seen him before' I thought curiously.

"Hey,excuse me." I said shaking his arm.

He open his eyes just to see crimson eyes. A color crimson blood eyes, his eyes make me shiver.

"Could you change your places a little bit? I just want to show to my friend the scenery." I said smiling but he ignore me and close his eyes again.

"HEY!" I shouted angrily.

"Mikan!" Hotaru shouted to catch my attention.

"I know him. The hands of his clock moves really fast. He's given less time than us. I don't mind ok. Lets just let him do what he want." I look at the boy with a annoyed face and I slap him.

"Mikan!" she said. "wh-!!" He said and fall off of the tree."OUCH!"

"YOUR GRAVELY MISTAKEN IF YOU THINK THAT EVERYONE WILL BE NICE TO YOU JUST BECAUSE YOUR CLOCK MOVES FAST AND SITTING IN MY SPECIAL SEAT-" I was cut by him

"THAT SPOT WAS MINE AGES AGO!!" He shouted at me.

"eh.." I was shock by what he said that.

"tsk." He annoyingly said and walk away. I sweat drop.

"Mikan." A voice called me "Hotaru!" I looked at her

"..I can't be good friends with someone who isn't kind to others." She said in a tone I never heard he speak of and crossed her arms in her chest.

"b-But I don't think that being openly kind to others is kindness at all!" I said

"Maybe its like that for you..but the time of this world doesn't only pass by just to you. I'll stop meeting you or talking to you until you've reflected your behavior today." she said seriously and walked away

"B-But I won't reflect on it! I'm not in the wrong!!" I shouted towards her direction.

She stopped and look at me and said "Then it'll be eternal farewell for us." and walk away.

I was hurt by what she just had said. I clenched the grass and cry.

Narumi's POV

WAAH!!! WAAH!! WAHH!!

I heard a noise of cry coming for somewhere so I followed the noise. Then I saw Mikan crying under the tree. 'I never saw her crying like this. Maybe something had happened to her.' I thought and asked her

"What is it?" "Narumi.---san" she said a little bit surprised. I was surprised by what she look right now. She look terrible, tears streaming from her big and innocent eyes as she tremble.

"You surprised me. I thought an elephant was crying out." I said with my surprised face

"I'm not an elephant or a monkey! I'm not some fictional animals. I'm a free bird!!" she shouted and cryed again.

I sighed. "Mikan, come to my place. It's really near here...You must be thirsty after crying this much, right?" I said smiling. She look at me with her tears streaming out from her eyes. 'she really looks like a monkey crying..' I thought and stop my urge to laugh.

=Narumi's House=

Mikan's POV

As I enter the house of Narumi-san I noticed many paintings.

"Sit wherever you want." he said as he get one of his paintings.

"wah..." I was amazed how beautiful and realistic the paintings were. It was amazing. "Did you paint all of this?" I asked and look at the paintings that caught my eyes.

"Yeah." he simply answered.

"You're good in painting! Its amazing!" I complemented.

"I love it..." he said

'maybe thats he's thank you to my complement...' I thought.

"What do you want to drink, mikan?" He said still doing his work.

"Ah! I want Cocoa!" I excitedly said.

"I don't have that. How 'bout some tea?" He said and went to the kitchen.

I look around to see what he painted. "Here." he give me th cup of tea.

"....." I stare at the tea as if i don't want it.

"Mikan, why aren't you drinking your tea? It will get cold." he said and look at me.

I look down "Today, my friend told me that time doesn't pass just by me.." I paused. "I don't think that way....I don't want to think that way..." I continued "Narumi-san, am I wrong?" I asked him in a sad tone.

"You are wrong. Thinking there's an answer for that." he answered.

"What does that mean?" I asked confusingly.

He chuckled and said "Think about it, since you have time."

"She said she wouldn't see me again until I reflected my action.." I said bitterly "Can I come here until I can properly apologize to her?" I asked

"Well....It's fine by me." he answered. "Ahh...Natsume....Perfect Timing.." he said as he look to his window.

There a boy who I met earlier stand. 'Wait a minute...the boy from earlier??' I thought..

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"YOU'RE FROM BEFORE!!" we shouted.

"You two know each other?" narumi-san confusingly asked.

"When I was taking my nap in my usual place, she slap and pushed me off!" he shouted or answered.

"Wh-?! You fell on your own!" I exclaimed.

"Why are you here?!" he shouted.

"Narumi-san's my friend?!" I shouted back.

"He's my friend long time ago" He shouted back.

"HE'S MY FRIEND!"

"NO MINE!"

and that started of our argument....

Narumi's POV

I stared at the two children who are arguing who's my friend. I chuckled mentally in amusement.

"Then, me, as the link, why don't you two be friends?" I said to them with a serious face.

They stare at me for 5 seconds. "NO WAY!" They shouted in unison. 'Late reaction..' I thought and sweatdrop. "Then that means were not friends." I said to them in a serious face, _again._

"Which will you choose?" I ask them. They think for 2 seconds ".....Friends" They again said in unison.

"Then shake hand!" I commandingly(mikan-chan01: Is that even a word?)said. They shake hands."Smile!" They Smiled. "Be mad!". They became mad....I chuckled. 'I think I'm having fun' I thought and smiled.

"Narumi..."natsume said...

Mikan's POV

As we do what Narumi-san said, I noticed the clock of um...oh..Natsume...I was surprised. 'His watch is already near to the end..' I thought.

He noticed that I saw his clock and hid it immediately. He look afraid, scared, sad...

To be continued...

The Chapter 3 will be out these few these!

Pls. tune in!


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Believe In Eternity**

By: Amu-chan01

_**What's this feeling?**_

_**I don't get it at all..**_

_**Why do I feel like seeking??**_

_**When he/she is not w/ me...**_

-Mikan-chan01-

Disclaimer: I just happen to have own G.A...which really is NOT TRUE! XD I hope though! ~_~ ahahaha! so lets start to the story....

_**I Don't Believe In Eternity**_

Chapter Three: Is these love?

Recall:

_Mikan's POV_

_As we do what Narumi-san said, I noticed the clock of um...oh..Natsume...I was surprised. 'His watch is already near to the end..' I thought._

_He noticed that I saw his clock and hid it immediately. He look afraid, scared, sad..._

End

=The Next Day=

Mikan's POV

Chirp..chirp...

The birds sung in the sky..

"Good Morning Narumi-san!!...huh.." I said and when I saw HIM my face turn into a frown.

"Hey Good Morning, Mikan." He replied and still painting.

"Hmmpp..You are still painting, narumi-san??" I asked curiously.

"Of course, Idiot! He's still painting cuz he's a painter!" Natsume said with a duh look...URGHH!!

A vein pop in my forehead. "Anyway, Narumi-san have you ever tried going beyond those mountains?" I asked him and get a brush and started to doodle on the sketch pad.

"_Beyond those mountains are eternal mountains._" He said as if I don't know it.

"I know That! I just asked if you have seen it yourself?" I said and pout.

"You can see it yourself. Then you can't go home to eat cake or cookies when your hungry midway." He said sarcastically..

"Mou! You're so mean I'm just asking..I so hate it. That god sticks eternal label on everything! You know, EVERYTHING!" I said more like said in a shouting manner."Eternity doesn't exist anywhere." I continued.

"You try looking at the eternal clock just once. It's truly overwhelming.." He said looking to the eternal clock.

"You always avoid that topic!¬_¬" I said looking at him..

"eh...really?" he sweatdrop and continued "You're right, If eternity exist, I'm sure thats-"

"AHH!!! THE BIRD THAT I WAS DRAWING FLEW AWAY!!" I angryly shouted.

Then Natsume jump off the tree. "You're so loud! I'm trying to sleep. Could yo shut your beak for a while!?" he angyly shouted.

"Wh-What did you sa-!" I was cut by narumi-san.

Narumi-s POV

I took a look at mikan's drawing. I was surprise by the drawing and confused."Mikan, What did you say you were drawing?"I asked her confusingly.

"A bird." she simply answer.

A bird...what the heck...It don't look like a bird."Pls. tell me you lying.O.O" I said shockingly.

They stop fighting and natsume take a look a it too.

"AHAHAHAH!! What the heck is this!!AHAHAHA!!" he laughed.

Mikan's POV

I was surprise when he laughed.'What the..he can also laugh like that?' I thought..

'Hey wait he just LAUGHED at my drawing! That means its terrible! Ughh!! That guy!! Mikan, hold yourself! Inhale! Exhale!' I thought angyly and calm myself..

=The nest morning=

"Hello!! huh?? strange..Narumi-san, where's Natsume?" I asked him. I think I Like Him...'What are you thinking mikan!' I slap my cheeks.

"....I think he's at his usual place.." he said making another painting.

"Is always at the top of the trees?" I asked him curiously.

"Most of the time" he simply answered.

"Doesn't he have a family to say anything about it? It seems they're letting him do as he please. I wonder if he has any friends other than you?" I concernly asked.

"I guess he doesn't." he said bluntly.

"Hey Narumi-san!" I said and grab his leg.

He was surprised and shouted..'I guess he's scared of ghost or anything like that' I thought and gigled.

"You know, how about me and natsume will have a banding together and then were going to meet Hotaru? I'll able to make up w/ her and natsume and hotaru will be friends! Don't you think its like killing two birds with one stone?" I excitedly said and felt that my face if kinda hot.

"Why are you asking me that , Mikan. Do you want to get along w/ natsume?" He curiuosly said and look at me.

"Because..." I said and paused then continue. "He look unexpectedly cute when he laughed" I said in a small voice.

"What did you say I didn't hear you?" He said grinning to me.

I blushed and shouted. "BECAUSE HE LOOKED UNEXPECTEDLY CUTE WHEN HE LAUGHED!"

He covered his ears and said "You don't have to shout that loud. uhhh...My ears! My precious ears! I think I'm gonna be deaf!" and he suddenly laughed. "AHHAAHAAhAHAHA!!"

"Why are you laughing?" I sweatdrop.

He grin and said "Well you see, it is amusing how you find him cute."

"Why are you grinning?~_~" I said in a confused face."Hey, narumi-san do you have a lover?" I asked brightly.(a/n's: Mood swings..-_-)

"I did but she died..." he paused with a sad face and continue "a very long time ago.."

"Why won't you find new one?" I asked.

"My heart is still full of her lingering of her memories."he answered.

I clinched my hand."I thought you are a good person..but i was wrong. You are lonely, aren't you?" I asked and look at him.

He smiled slyly and sadly. He patted my head and said "Mikan you're smart. You should stay the way you 's what I think."

"....I think I'll go now.." I said and walk outside.

Normal POV

Knock..Knock..

"Naru..Oh...Mikan isn't here?" Natsume said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Quite, isn't it?" Narumi asked natsume.

Natsume lean to the window since his outside while narumi's inside. "Seriously you live like a Hermit..Yet how did you become friends with that loud and fussy girl..?"

"She said that when she looks at my glove, she thinks I'm the same with her." Narumi answered.."You two resemble each other quite a bit."

Natsume blush and frown. "But don't her clock moves normally? The way she innocently bustles about without even knowing anything tugs my heart.....It makes me want to be cruel to her." Natsume said and clinched his shirt.

"The feeling of irritation is the beginning of love, my boy." Narume said and continue his painting..

You're such a romanticist, Old man..I don't want to love..I want to become a tree..." Natsume said.

"...." Narumi was silent for a while and said. " I'll give you something nice, Natsume.." He put two drop two pills in natsume's hand.

"huh?? What?" He said confusely and accepted it.

"If you drink one of that, you'll become drowsy right away, and you won't be able to wake up for half a day. If it gets to scary for you to bear, drink them. Since they're valuable, use them with care. There aren't many things that can control your body, after all. At any rate, other than the silver watch even you slit your throat, you won't die. you'll just be revived." He explained to natsume.

"Have you slit you throat before?" Natsume asked.

He smiled and said " I wonder about that."

**A/N**: AHH!! at last i finished chap 3 and one chapter to go and i'm finished!! I know that this story kinda boring but the next story i'm gonna make is not boring and i'll name it THE WAY TO STARDOM! This one will be a funny story i don't know if it will be a love story or not but pls...vote for my poll so i can get started! And pls. Pls.!! Kindly review!! I just want to know that if its good or not!

And pls.! if you pls! say any critism i'll accept it. I'm just new to making stories so i can improve and sooo sorry about the Gramatical errors! and for the wrong spellings! Thanks!!


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Believe In Eternity**

By:Amu-chan01

_**Time goes by so fast**_

_**So when you find love,**_

_**Don't let it slip away**_

_**Hold it forever.**_

_**And cherrish it each day,**_

_**Before you're life is through.**_

-Unknown

Disclaimer: ! G.A. was really ! ahahah..!! I just hope but hey I can dream, right?

_**I Don't Believe in Eternity**_

Chapter four: If Eternity trully exist.

Recap:

_"Have you slit you throat before?" Natsume asked._

_He smiled and said " I wonder about that."_

End

Normal POV

Goong...Goong....

The clock ticks....

Mikan and Natsume meet and natsume was shock but hid it deep inside he was afraid and sad at the same time happy , who wouldn't feel happy if the one you love is in front of you.

Mikan blush and clinched her teeth.

Natsume turn away but mikan's tight grip on his arm made him stop.

"WAIT!" Mikan shouted. "Let go of me.." Natsume blushed and whispered but still can be heard by mikan.

"Y-you know, Natsume.. I-I want t-t-to talk about alot of things...so I-i mean um..well...lets-" Mikan was cut by Natsume.

Natsume clinched his teeth and shouted.. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK WITH YOU OR ANYTHING!" as he pull his arm off of mikan's grip and run away.

Mikan was shocked and hurt..She just look at the retreating figure which for a short while went to Narumi crying. "Narumi-san..!! Natsume said that he doesn't want to be good friends with me!! UwaaHH!!! What am I gonna do!??!!" she cried.

"Mikan." He smiled gently. "It's good thing to be in love." He said.

With this mikan stop crying and look at narumi and blushed. "THIS ISN'T LOVE!!! Narumi-san you Idiot!! Romanticist!" she shouted..

And Narumi slap his hand unto his face and murmured the word 'romanticist'.

"I don't care anymore!!!" Mikan shouted and went out furiously but stop mid-way."Hey narumi-san..Next time..draw a picture of natsume....a painting of him smiling...." I said brightly (amu-chan01: talk about mood swings..)

Narumi grin. "Yeah, I'll surely do that." 'What a dynamic girl...' he thought and giggled.

There isn't anything

That can tug at my heart anymore...

I'm jealous......

From the bottom of my heart......

"Anyway, a smiling ?That's a tough request.." He smiled sadly..

TICK

The silver watch ticks..

The last tick...signals its end...

Narumi is so shocked......Wide-eye...

Ahh...

I see...

what a pity...

Mikan's POV

"Mikan..." Hotaru look at me sadly..

"Hotaru!!" I shouted happily...'she called my name this means she forgive me!' I thought.

"I heard a rumor that you getting along with that boy, Natsume?" she asked me..

"Well....Thats...n-not yet" I stuttered.

"It's not a good idea to get along with people whose time moves quickly...I'll only make you sad." "Hotaru?" "I'm worried about you...All the grown-ups say that in this world. Those who try to live hppily have it easy...You should cherrish you own time more.."

I bit my lip..'Why is she saying that?Why?' "IDIOT!" I shouted at her and ran..I ran as fast as I could.. "MIKAN!!"

'Narumi-san...' I thought and went to his house. 'Tell me that it's all right for me to stay as I am..' I thought and open the door, Panting.I saw natsume and looking down. "-Huff- Where's narumi-san?" I asked to him..

"He's dead..." He said to me..I was shocked. My eyes wide open."In the beggining my time and his was the same, so we stuck together. I asked to wore those gloves, so he wore them. I was afraid to look at his watch.."

My legs give up. I fall down and just sit there at the spot where I was. "I-I've had enough. This world should just end right now.." I said without thinking..

Natsume's POV

"I-I've had enough. This world should just end right now.." Mikan said with teary eyes.

I was shocked by what she have said. I bit my lip and grab her arm. "Mikan, let's go to see the eternity clock. I want to show you eternity.

I drag her as I run..

Mikan's POV

Natsume drag me towards the eternity clock..

"Natsume, is it alright to go inside? I ask him.

"Anyone is free to enter here" he answered not bothering to look at me.."Wait..." I said

"Hey, how comes there's nothing in here? How come it's so quiet?" I ask him now scared and had a teary eyes.

He let go of me and I sat in the floor. "The clock of eternity doesn't move..It's only and imatitation." He look at me.

I look down-looking on my hands-and stare at the stone floor. "Does everyone know about this?" I said with my trembling voice.

"Whether they do or don't" He said looking up.."It's not like anything will change because of that."

My hands start to tremble, tears start forming in my eyes. "....That is so..." Then without notice. Natsume had pull my face up and kissed me. I was shocked. My body froze, I want to push him but I can't. Then I swallowed something. "What was that just now?.." I asked blushing.

"It will make you sleep for half day. I probably won't last longer. So at the time you wake up everything is over." He said to me with a hint of sadness.

I was confused, of course. 'Won't last any longer..What the hell is he saying?' I thought. "What are you saying..?" I asked and glanced at his watch. I was shocked. His watch hands was almost at the end. Probably in 1 min. his gone. My tears started to fall down. I was crying.

He look at me even his face is not showing any emotions but his eyes are sad. "I don't want to admit it..But maybe, it's just like that romanticist old said...I...hate this." He sat(a/n: not litterally sat but you know somewhat like you poo-pooing...heheheh..XD) and put his hand unto his face. "It's too painful."

"I love your smilling face." I unconciously said. He look and smiled at me then look down again. He lean closer and lean his face on my shoulder. The without thinking, I hug him. I clunched his shirt."I Love You!" I said and started crying again. "For eternity and eternity.."

_____

________

____________

______________

ahh...thats right... I don't want to admit it..

______________

____________

________

_____

"But maybe it's exactly like that...That's right... if such thing as eternity exist," Narumi said to me. My attention was caught by narumi and the bird started to fly away. "I'm sure that will be...The one moment ...that you believe in eternity..." He continued.

I look up and saw the bird i was drawing flew away...

I sighed and think about what he have just said. I look up in the sky and said "I think he's right....If eternity trully exist..."

A/N: waaahhhh!! I'm totally finished with this story!!! Now i can make my next story!! THE WAY TO STARDOM! I know this chapter is not that teary chapter! I'm just new even i join years ago! I just started to write! There's no sequel for this story!!

umm...this is the summary for 'The Way to Stardom'..

Btw, the first chapter of this will be out i don't know maybe next week? I'm just preoccupied with things and after i'm not that busy maybe this friday, I will start writing..

_**The Way to Stardom**_

**Summary:** _Mikan is just an average girl but have an incredible is in a choir in the church but she doesn't get notice. She wants to be notice. She want to be a star, Like the boy band called Crimson Diamonds. She is so eager to join and pretend as a she be able to join and be a star or forever just be living in her dreams? _

that's it! thanks for reading I don't believe in eternity and pls. press that green button! Pls! Pls! Review!! thanks!! Love yah ppl!! And I cancel the poll voting thing! coz i already gave you the summary!! Thanks again!!:D


End file.
